With the development of mobile phone industry, with respect to the original method of setting the touch panel on the liquid crystal panel, the study of integration the function of the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel are growing popularity. The integration of the touch panel and liquid crystal panel includes two ways of “In-cell” and the “On-cell” methods. The In-cell refers to the method of integrating the touch panel function embedding to the liquid crystal pixels; the On-cell refers to the method of embedding the touch panel function between the color filter and the polarizer. The new generation of the Oncell and Incell market share will grow rapidly in the coming years.
In the production of the touch display panel, the sensing patterns is usually disposed under the effective display area according to customer request. The function of the sensing patterns is achieved by touch the sensing patterns ways to realize independence buttons. For the liquid crystal display using the In-cell or on-cell, the more common practice is to forming the button patterns on the flexible printed circuit, FPC first, and attached the FPC to the cover plate, and finally bonding the liquid crystal display and the cover plate by adhesions.
The driving control of the touch panel is divided into two parts, which independently control the effective display area and the touch function of the sensing patterns. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrate schematic structure of the touch display panel in a mobile terminal in the conventional technology, the reference numeral 1 in FIG. 1 illustrates the effective display area, the reference numeral 2 is an independent sensing pattern touch area.
From the analysis above, the conventional technology mainly has the following disadvantages: 1,the structure is complicated, requires a separate FPC sensor and two Touch control units; 2, the process is complicated, requiring an adhesion process of the FPC and cover plate.